1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting in which a projection is formed to project on a main body portion in the form of a rectangular tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-117244 discloses a terminal fitting with a rectangular tubular main body and a projection that projects out from the main body. The rectangular tubular main body extends in a front-back direction and a stabilizer (hereinafter, referred to as a “projection”) is formed to protrude on an outer surface of this main body. This projection is cantilevered from a first side of a ceiling wall of the main body that extends along the front-back direction and projects toward an opposite second side of the ceiling wall. Further, a locking portion is provided on an extending end part of the projection and a locked portion that is lockable to the locking portion in the front-back direction is provided on the second end edge of the ceiling wall. In this way, a movement of the extending end part of the projection in the front-back direction is regulated by the locking of the locking portion and the locked portion.
However, the above-described projection may be buckled, deformed or the like when a force acts from the second side toward the first side of the ceiling wall. Further, if a force acts on the projection from above, the projection may be opened, deformed or the like. A case where the terminal fitting receives a reaction force from a rubber plug when the terminal fitting is inserted into a hole of the rubber plug is cited as an example in which such a force acts on the projection.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent the deformation of a projection.